The Ancient Runes ( fifth year at Hogwarts)
by Minds of Fire
Summary: This is the same thing as the fifth year at Hogwarts. parts one and two. Review please


A/N: Okay, thank you to all those who reviewed part one. This is parts one and two, because we made a few changes to part one and we wrote a part two. It will take you at least five reviews, five good, constructive reviews for part three. Suggestions welcome, flames we don't like but if that's all you can give us, we'll take them. Oh well, gave a nice time reading this R/R please! ^_^

Disclaimer: We own nothing, zilch, zero, nothing at all except for the plot. Everything else belongs to the wonderful J.K.Rowling. Gracias.

****

Chapter one: Midnight Murder

__

" You deliberately disobeyed me! You....you had forsaken me when I was out of power. You found me repulsive, something to be ashamed of. You thought I wouldn't know of your treachery? Haven't I taught you anything? The Dark Lord knows all, he sees all, he hears all Karkaroff... Never disobey the Dark Lord."

The walls of the room echoed with the sound of an icy, hissing voice. A tall robed figure rose from a stiff chair. The flickering firelight cast shadows, reflecting the maniac, almost hungry look, in the man's glowing red eyes. The waxy white fingers toyed with an ancient wand, and as he turned upon the groveling figure on the floor below his eyes fell upon a coiled snake. 

__

" Now, Karkaroff, Nagini seems to be rather hungry tonight... let her have a feast."

A long snake inched towards Karkaroff's shaking figure. Looking right into his face she hissed contentedly.

__

" No, master, merciful master, you wouldn't, Nagini... F-f-feast master? Does that mean..." he stammered.

_"Silence fool! She will dine tonight... with you as a main course!!!"_ shrieked the tall man.

The man leaned forward and whispered _" Karkaroff, know that the wrath of Lord Voldemort lasts forever."_

"Please, no why, HELP!... why me...nooo" Karkaroff's pleas dissolved into hysterics and blubbers, finally he broke down sobbing. The fear in his voice increased by every word as his eyes wildly darted about the room looking for some means of escape.

" Avada Kedavra" hissed Lord Voldemort in a voice dripping with cold poison that would have sent chills through a dementor, so terrible it was.

Karkaroff's icy blue eyes grew wide with shock as an ethereal emerald glow filled the room, before he could cry out, he died, the scream frozen on his lips.

_" Fool! You deserved a fate worse than this, much much worse. You tried to get into Dumbledore's circle, you traitor! Let your death be a warning to all those who dare defy the will of Lord Voldemort. I may not have you yet, but I soon will."_

Lord Voldemort cast his eyes around the ramshackle cottage in Godric's Hollow. Once a snug looking cottage, It had now gone to ruin. Rats scurried about, and slime covered the wall. 14 years before, Voldemort had killed Lily and James Potter inside its walls, and the house still bore signs of the gruesome murder. The once shining windows were now broken and blocked.

Inside the house were remnants of the life its inhabitants once had. Broken vases graced a cracked table. Smashed pictures and a grimy toy rabbit lay on the hearth. Lord Voldemort stalked over to it and dangled it form his fingers. With an angry jerk, he behead the hapless thing. As the old clock struck twelve, he turned to the old portraits that smiled up from the dusty mantle, one of a tiny bundle with black hair and green eyes, another of a man with untidy sooty hair, but Voldemort's eyes paused on one of a woman with brilliant green eyes and red hair.

The first hint of human emotion lingered in his eyes, but he swept by, muttering,_ "Muggle fool, she'll soon have died for nothing. What a waste, "_

But Voldemort's waxy hands fingered his wand, as if wanting to undo that long ago spell. The burning hatred filled his eyes again as he thought about her son, the one who had stripped him from power. Voldemort smiled sinisterly as he fingered his wand and thought of revenge.

_" Mudblood fool! Now you will pay dearly for your folly. You thought you could save the boy by sacrificing your life. It worked for thirteen years. Thirteen years of waiting, watching, hiding, and planning. But, who is victorious now? Nothing stands between me and the boy, nothing but... Ah yes, except for that muggle loving git, Albus Dumbledore. But he too is aging, who knows how long it will be until he is dead and gone. Then... then... the world will be MINE!"_

As the man's crazed laughter burst forth, a tearing pain shot through the lightning bolt scar on a boy's head.

****

Chapter two: Defying the dark dream

" Noooooo...!" he screamed. 

14 year old Harry Potter sat bolt upright in bed. His fingers slowly pushed untidy black hair away from his sweaty forehead. His hands groped around in the darkness, trying to find his glasses. He dared not move, praying that the Dursleys had not heard. Then, with a sigh of relief he realized that he was not with the magic hating Dursleys anymore. 

Harry was used to these dreams, at least they were nothing new. Pain was not new to him. You see Harry was not a normal teenager. In fact he was as far from normal as one could be. Harry was a wizard, in his fifth year at the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. 

But, Harry was not normal for a wizard either. When he was one, he had become famous by being the only person to survive the killing curse, Avada Kedavra. He was left with only his scar. For 9 long years he had lived with the Dursleys, not knowing anything about his past. He believed that his parents had died in a car crash, and he had been made to believe that his scar came from the same crash. In reality, his parents had been murdered by the greatest dark wizard of all time, Lord Voldemort. 

Then it all changed with Harry's acceptance into Hogwarts. In the past four years Harry had come face to face with Voldemort three times. The latest had resulted in the death of a fellow student, Cedric Diggory.

Whenever Voldemort was active Harry's scar acted as an 'alarm system'. Now, with Voldemort having regained his body, these alarm dreams were becoming more frequent and more malicious. 

Harry tried to recall the dream. So, someone was dead, killed by Voldemort. And again, Voldemort planned to kill another person. A boy, him! But there was also someone else, someone vaguely familiar. As he struggled to recall the face one the portrait, Harry found it harder to recall anything. Somewhat like trying to catch a wave. 

Harry scrambled over to the mirror. As he hurriedly tried to comb his hair flat, he glanced at the clock, 12:00. Twelve o'clock!?!? It was his birthday now, Harry was fifteen. 

But somehow Harry didn't feel like celebrating. Whenever he tried to think happily a dark figure floated across his mind. It was all his fault!! That stupid Voldemort! He had ruined everything, killing Harry's parents long long ago wasn't all. Harry couldn't escape from him, he was everywhere, Now he was entering his dreams too. 

Harry shook his head.

" No, I can't go on like this" he thought to himself. " I have to get my thoughts off of him."

__

But he's ba-aack! Remember what he did to Cedric? Whined a shrill singsong voice at the back of his head.

" I've got to stop worrying! But how?...."

Harry started to pace the floor. He stopped at the window. Below on the floor, Ron stirred in his make shift bed.

Harry whipped out his wand and muttered _stupefy_. Somehow, he didn't really want Ron at this moment. Of course they were best friends, but Ron just wouldn't understand the danger right now. 

He turned back to the window and opened it, letting the cool night air slide over him, like an invisible hand running through his hair. He shut his eyes, enjoying these few savory moments, when he could feel childish and carefree. 

Suddenly his eyes flew open and he found himself looking into the yellow eyes of a huge, shaggy black dog

" Sirius!" he yelped " Never d-d-o that again!"

" Sorry!" grinned Sirius who just transformed back into his regular human being form. 

Harry walked over to Ron and whispered _Ennervate. _Ron's eyelids fluttered open.

" Wha-wha-what happened here? Oh, 'ello Siriu-u-uuuuus!" he yawned.

" Nice to see you up so early Ron. What do you say to waking Hermione?"

Harry grabbed his invisibility cloak and tiptoed through the door. As he stole through the halls he hoped that Ron would understand about the whole stupification business. 

As he neared the door, on went the invisibility cloak. He pulled out his wand and said "_Alohomora". _The door instantly unlocked, letting Harry into Ginny Weasley's room.

He found Hermione sleeping with Ginny on the large bed. He had to keep Ginny asleep. 

"_Calmarse" _he whispered. Ginny dropped into an even deeper sleep. He hurried over to Hermione.

" Hermione! Wake up! Hermione please! God damn it!

HERMIONE WAKE UP!" pleaded Harry.

" Wha? Mmm, g'way Mum, its not mornin' yet..." she muttered sleepily, burying herself in the covers.

Harry yanked the covers away and shouted in her ear, " Hermione! Rise and shine!"

" Harry.. HARRY!?!?! What are you doing here?"

" Hurry, it's Sirius, he's here, and shush" he whispered nodding in Ginny's direction.

" Oh, 'kay. Wait for me outside, won't you?"

" Sure whatever, just hurry!"

It seemed like forever that he waited out side the door. Inside however....

Hermione scrambled around looking for her clothes. Oh god! Where was that comb? After pulling on her jeans and slipping a light pink shirt over her head, Hermione pulled the comb through her hair. Oh why did Sirius come so early, he knew that the party wasn't until evening! After she did her hair up in a light bun, Hermione slipped out. She looked around for Harry but the hall was deserted.

She met Harry on the stairs. He stood there, half-asleep and half-awake. As she crept up behind him, he made no sign of noticing. She leaned over and whispered, " Boo!"

Harry awoke with a start. Hermione giggled and dragged him up the stairs to see Sirius, who had been trying to wake up a drowsy Ron who had already gone back to sleep.


End file.
